Episode 266
Fairy Tail Zerø: Fairies in Your Heart is the 266th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 91st episode of the 2014 series. As a part of Natsu and Happy's training journey, they travel to Tenrou Island to pay their respects to their first Guild Master, Mavis Vermillion. Thus begins her story which begins in the year X679 when she was young, witnessing the war between Blue Skull and her Guild Red Lizard, saving Zera throughout the chaos. Seven years later, however, two girls are paid a visit by three strange men, searching for some sort of treasure. Summary In Crocus, Natsu and Happy are walking through the city, watching the ongoing repairs and recalling their past encounters. Suddenly, however, the two realize that they haven't started training ever since they went on their training trip. Disappointed, the two wander around helplessly until Happy gets an idea. Eventually, in Hargeon Town, Happy decides for them to go to Tenrou Island, where they had their S-Class Mage Promotion Trial seven years ago, and where the first Guild Master is buried. As such, the two take a boat to the island, with Natsu getting motion sickness. Immediately after arriving at the island, though, they decide to search for Mavis' grave, with Happy pointing out that Cana once gave him the directions. Later on, the two get lost and eventually discover ancient ruins of an abandoned town. After finding an old building, seemingly belonging to a guild, the two start exploring the town before reposing on a rock, talking about the people who used to live there. Unexpectedly, the rock appears to be the head of a massive creature, which raises its head in response, causing Natsu to fall down, and land on a bee hive. After being stung in the face, the Exceed runs from the view of his partner's swollen face. They then finally stumble upon the shrine, much to their pleasure. Natsu promises to get much stronger, while Happy asks the First to watch over their friends. As the two leave to start their training, Mavis starts narrating the story behind the birth of Fairy Tail. In the year X679, at the Red Lizard Guild, a six-year old Mavis is seen sitting and reading a book, only to be interrupted by the Guild Master, Zeeself. After smacking her and burning her book, he sends her to clean the outside of the guild, the guild members laughing at her. Suddenly, Zeeself stops her, and asks her to give back her shoes that he gave her in the past, before scolding her for not obeying him directly. Now barefoot, Mavis stands cleaning outside when the Zeeself's daughter, Zera, returns from school. He tries to give her Mavis' shoes but she refuses, stating that they're dirty and might have some germs. Deeply hurt, Mavis is about to cry but she forces herself to smile, stating that fairies don't go to people who cry, according to what her parents have told her once. The next day, Zeeself gives Mavis a lunch basket to deliver to his daughter in school, much to her excitement. The young girl continues to dream about going to a real school along the way, until she trips on a tree stem, causing her to fall down the hill, landing on a bee hive. After relocating her directions, Mavis continues to move south, before running into a small Rollidillo trying to hunt a Curily. Remembering what she read about the monster in a guide, Mavis scares the lizard away by screaming at it. Finally arriving at the school, Mavis starts peeking outside a window into a classroom, before going to the library where Zera is studying. After delivering the lunch, Zera's friends gather around Mavis, admiring the cute Curily that she has, much to Zera's displease. The latter then pushes Mavis to the ground, scolding her and ordering her to go home. Greatly grieved, Mavis starts walking away slowly, as Zera continues to berate her. Later, Mavis sits beside a tree, wishing to be able to attend school one day. After the farewell to her little companion, Mavis falls asleep until the evening. She wakes up to the sounds of flares signals in the sky and immediately heads towards the guild, just to find that they are under attack by Blue Skull. As the members are being overpowered by the Red Lizard Mages, Mavis runs through the village to find any survivors. She then watches as her Master, Zeeself, gets killed by the intruders. She finds Zera lying down under the rubble, unconsciously. After helping her out, the two start fleeing from the burning village, with Zera grieving over her loss, to which Mavis reassures her by stating that she has all of her memories within her heart. Regretting what she has done towards Mavis in the past, Zera finally asks to be friends with the little girl, something to which Mavis gladly agrees. Heavily wearied out, Zera collapses to the ground, much to her companion's shock, who starts calling her out. After the war ends, the girls return to see that Blue Skull has murdered Mages and the villagers, completely annihilating Red Lizard. Seven years later, however, Warrod and Precht walk into the shore of the Tenrou Island, as a risen Yuri falls into the sea from their boat. He then stands, stating that this is the place where they will find the sacred treasure of the island: the Tenrou Jade. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Red Lizard and Blue Skull Guild War (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** * Spells used * Abilities used *None Manga & Anime Differences *The following parts occur only in the anime: **The entire scene of Natsu and Happy traveling through Crocus, on their way to Tenrou Island. **Zeeself giving Mavis the task of delivering Zera's lunch to her school, her journey towards there, and Mavis interacting with Zera's friends once arriving in the library. **A shot of the plank where Mavis writes her calculations upon. **One of the wildlife animals covering Mavis with her blanket at night. **Extensions to the war, including the scuffle between Zeeself and a Blue Skull Mage, the latter who ends up killing the Master. *When mocking Mavis, Zeeself sits on a couch in the manga while in the anime he sits on a chair. *The anime omits the scene of Mavis' parents. *Zeeself doesn't show Mavis the bill of her parents' debt in the anime. *Events prior to Mavis glancing at Blue Skull's invasion differ between the two media: **In the manga, Mavis is startled to hear noises in her resting place before rushing to the guild. **In the anime, Mavis falls asleep under a tree after delivering Zera's lunch, awakening to hear explosions and seeing signal flares before rushing to the guild. *When Yuri awakens from his sleep, he falls into the ocean before getting up to talk to his comrades in the anime. In the manga, however, he gets up and moves toward the land to converse. Navigation Category:Episodes